Lassie, How Did You Do It?
by islashlove
Summary: These are going to be a collection of one shot's which will look at how Lassiter could have hurt his arm in the episodes 'If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead' and 'Rob-a-Bye Baby' season 2. Some will contain slash and other adult themes.
1. Bad Luck Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes:**** These are going to be a collection of one shot's which will look at how Lassiter could have hurt his arm in the episodes 'If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?' and 'Rob-a-Bye Baby'** **season 2. **

**Some will contain slash and other adult themes. Each chapter will have its own warning and Story Notes. So please read these just in case the chapter has something you don't like to read in it. **

**All are rated 'T' to be safe.**

**So, let's start, chapter one.**

**Warning:**** None**

**Secret from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter doesn't believe in bad luck. But as his day wears on and everything goes wrong, how could the simplest thing cause him so much pain.**

**Lassie, How Did You Do It?**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Bad Luck Day.**

Lassiter yawned as he looked around his bedroom. The sun was shining through his window and since his alarm hadn't gone off he decided to go back to sleep. As he rolled over, he glanced at his clock.

'Seven-thirty, that's nice.' Lassiter mumbled to himself at his eyes closed, but they were open again with-in a second.

"Seven-thirty," Lassiter yelled as he grabbed the clock off the bedside table. "Oh, god, I'm late for work."

Lassiter jumped out of bed and bolted into his bathroom, closing the door a little bit harder than he should have. He flinched as he heard the mirror crack and fall onto the floor behind him.

'It was a stupid place to have a mirror in the first place,' he thought to himself.

After cleaning up the glass and having a quick shower. Lassiter dressed and headed off to his car. As he walked out of the house, he turned and walked straight under a ladder and leaned against the wall.

Now, Lassiter isn't a suspicious person and he didn't believe in bad luck either. So when the painter at the top of the ladder accidently drops his tin of paint on him, Lassiter didn't think it had anything to do with a broken mirror or walking under a ladder only minutes earlier. He just walked back under the ladder and back into his house to get changed.

His second attempt to get to his car went a little bit smoother, as he went out the back door. The ride to the station took longer than planned as the traffic for some reason was very bad that day. Or was it always this bad at this time of day? Normally, Lassiter would have been at the station by now, sipping at his nice hot cup of coffee.

Finally, after being nearly two hours late, Lassiter pulled into his parking space at the station. Climbing out, he let out a groan, as he saw Spencer and friend standing on the stairs. He closed his door and as he walked between his car and the next, a black cat started to walk in front of him.

Lassiter stopped and the cat stopped, it sat down and started to clean itself. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lassiter started to walk forward again. Suddenly the cat let out a squeal as Lassiter's foot came down onto its tail. The cat turned, wrapping itself around Lassiter's ankle with teeth and claws drawing blood. Shaking the cat off, Lassiter limped the rest of the way to the stairs.

"That's not good, Lassie."

"What's not good, Spencer?"

"Having a black cat cross your path…"

"And have it turn on you," Gus added.

"I don't believe in that mumbo-jumbo stuff, Spencer," Lassiter said through the pain and gritted teeth as he pushed past and entered the station.

"But…but…but…Lassie, it was a black cat."

"So what, Spencer," Lassiter said as he turned around to face the man that was following him. "If I did, I wouldn't have left home today."

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Lassiter said, turning back around.

Only to run straight into McNab who was carrying a pile of files. Both men went down as the files went up, exploding into a shower of paper everywhere.

"I am so sorry, Detective Lassiter," McNab said as he quickly tried to pick up the falling papers.

"Just, just clean this up, McNab," Lassiter yelled as he picked himself up and stormed off to his desk. Lassiter could hear Spencer talking behind him.

"It's the black cat, Lassie, it cursed you."

"Sure, Spencer," Lassiter said as they all arrive at his desk where O'Hara joined them. "Just like the broken mirror and me walking under a ladder. Trust me; there are no bad forces at work here, just coincidences."

"You've broken a mirror!" Gus said in shock.

You've walked under a ladder!" Shawn added.

"And you've had a black cat walk across your path as well!" they said together.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, Lassie, you're a walking bomb right now. No matter where you go, bad luck will follow."

"Nonsense, Spencer, now get out of my way," Lassiter barked as he started to walk away. He needed a coffee and no one, not even fate or bad luck, was going to stop him.

But as fate would have it, Lassiter never got his coffee, as Chief Vick had taken the last cup and his day didn't get any better. There was going into an alleyway and slipping on a banana peel and ending up in a great big mud puddle, or when he went to climb out of his car, only to catch his coat in the closing door and ripping it in two.

He was chased by dogs, punched by an old woman for saying a wrong word to her and last but not least, dropping his wallet and keys down a drain. Finally, he was allowed to go home.

Lassiter was sore, wet, hungry and felt downright dirty and he couldn't wait to crawl into a nice hot shower, but even this didn't go right. First thing, the water was way too hot and he burnt his hand and then the hot water stopped working altogether, so he ended up having a very cold shower indeed. Then he stood on a shard of the broken mirror he had missed.

After cleaning up his wound, Lassiter decided not to push fate by going to bed without eating. He climbed into bed, but was only there for a few minutes before he needed to go to the toilet. Once finished, he turns around to flush the toilet, but nothing happened.

Confused, Lassiter tried again and again, but still no desired effect. Finally, on his last bit of patience, Lassiter tried one more time, but this time the system came falling off the wall and sending the detective and all crashing to the floor.

He felt the burning pain in his shoulder and knew straight away he need get to the hospital. He also knew he wouldn't be able to drive himself. After the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital Lassiter knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm sorry Detective Lassiter, but you have broken your collarbone. You will have to wear a sling for a couple of months, but you should be ok."

"Thank you, doctor."

Lassiter couldn't believe this, with everything that had happened to him today, it was trying to flush a toilet that he did the worst damage to himself. Shaking his head, Lassiter headed home, he was going to bed and nothing was going to stop him.

The next day, Lassie refused to explain how he had hurt himself, but the day was looking up, as he found his wallet and keys sitting on his desk.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. **


	2. Distraction

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Waruitenshi:**

**Story Notes:**** Lassie really needs to look where he is going.**

**Chapter 2:**** Distraction**

"Oh, come on, Lassie!" Shawn wined in the Detective's ear. "Tell us how you hurt your arm."

"Go away, Spencer," growled Lassiter as he walked down the stairs and out of the station.

He was heading home after a reasonably bad day. His injured arm was aching and Spencer's demanding to know what happened to him wasn't helping. As they reached his car, Shawn tried one more attempt to get out of him what had happened.

"I know," Shawn suddenly shouted as he put his fingers to his head. "I can see it now. You were walking along the street when your attention was drawn to a person in front of you and as you were watching this said person, you weren't watching where you were going and walked into a door that had been opened up in front of you. Oh, Lassie, I can see your pain, your frustration and your embarrassment."

Shawn gave Lassiter a sidewards glance to see his reaction, but all he saw was Lassiter leaning up against his car and a death glare aimed right at him. So Shawn continued. "But the biggest hurt you had, was that this said person didn't even turn back to see if you were ok."

Lassiter frowned. Spencer had just about hit it on the head. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"You're wrong," Lassiter growled at Spencer before climbing into his car and driving away.

As he drove home, Lassiter thought about what Spencer had said and yes, he had been right, he had been distracted by a certain person and that person was Spencer himself. But could anyone blame him.

Spencer had climbed off his bike in front of him wearing the tightest black leather pants he had ever seen. He was also wearing a black leather jacket and black leather boots. But it was the tight pants that had gotten Lassiter's attention. The way it had moulded its way around the cheeks of Spencer's ass was such a turn on.

He was looking at that ass, when the person had opened the door to the shop; unfortunately, Lassiter didn't see it in time and walked straight into it. He heard the crack as he went down and he felt the pain shooting up his arm.

But it wasn't the injury or the embarrassment that made Lassiter feel the greatest pain. No, Lassie could handle the pain of breaking his arm. He could handle the hurt to his pride from the fact that he had walked into a door. But the pain in his heart that came with the knowledge that Spencer didn't even look his way, let alone come back to see if he was ok, hurt him the most.

Lassiter had long ago surrendered to the fact that he had fallen for the fake psychic and that spencer would never return his feelings, but he had hoped they had become friends enough that Spencer would come to his help when he needed it.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	3. Pineapples Can be a Pain in the…

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Juniper**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter tries to do something nice for his boyfriend Shawn, but it doesn't go the way he expects it too.**

**Chapter 3:**** Pineapples Can be a Pain in the…**

Lassiter rushed around the kitchen as quietly as he could: he had to get to work and Shawn was still asleep. But today was special. They had been dating for six months, but today was their one month anniversary since they had moved in together.

He had made Shawn's favourite breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast with coffee and a single dark purple rose. It was the colour of the rose that was between them when Lassiter had finally confessed that he was in love with Shawn.

He was just about to take the tray of food in to Shawn when he remembered that he hadn't put on any pineapple juice. He still couldn't understand Shawn obsession with the pointy yellow fruit, but if Shawn loved it, it couldn't be that bad.

Just as he grabbed the container out of the fridge the phone rang and he dropped the juice. Lassiter answered his phone, which turned out to be O'Hara letting him know that the meeting they were to be at, had been put back til nine, so he didn't need to come in so early.

Turning around, Lassiter nearly skipped back to the kitchen to get the tray. He was so happy that he could spend a little more time with Shawn, he had forgotten about the spilt juice. That was, until he slipped in it and went sliding into the kitchen wall.

He heard the noise as he hit the wall and the 'crack' as the pain shot through his body. Doubled over with the pain, Lassiter gives himself a few seconds to recover before carefully picking himself up, cleaning up the juice and throwing away the container. He quickly reheated Shawn's coffee and food in the micro-wave before taking the tray into him.

After waking Shawn up and wishing him a happy one month anniversary, Lassiter used the meeting as an excuse to leave, so he could go to the hospital.

That afternoon Shawn and Gus came wandering into the station, only to be stopped by Juliet.

"Ok, Shawn, what did you do to him?"

"What…what did I do to who, Juliet?"

"To Lassiter, of course, he turned up at work with his arm in a sling."

"I…I didn't do anything to him. In fact, I barely saw him this morning. He brought me in some food for our one month anniversary and then left because of the meeting you guys had early this morning."

"The meeting was put back; I rang Lassiter and told him that myself. But he did still turn up late for the meeting and his arm was in the sling then, so…"

"Something happened to him on the way here," Gus said feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"And he's not saying what happened?"

"Nope, only that it's none of our business."

"OK, I'll see what I can find out tonight and let you know," Shawn said as he walked over to Lassiter's desk. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Spencer," Lassiter said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Sure did, except…"

"Except…what?"

"There was no pineapple juice."

Lassiter let out a groan as a shot of pain shot up his arm, just as Shawn said the magic word, 'pineapple'.

"What happened, Lassie?" Shawn said with concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you later, when we're alone, ok."

"Anything for you, you know that."

Just then Chief Vick came out and called them into her office, she had a case for them and although it seem that his arm was forgotten, but Shawn made sure it wasn't when they got home.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	4. Choose Your Hotel Well!

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** My son, Michael.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn and Lassie are getting away for the weekend.**

**Chapter 4:**** Choose Your Hotel Well!**

Lassiter sat at his desk watching the clock tick by. He and his secret lover, namely Shawn Spencer, were getting away for the weekend. It was the first time in a long time that they had been able to get away by themselves and Lassiter had plans to take full advantage of this time.

As soon as his shift was over he was out the door and on his way. Jumping into his car which already had his bag in the trunk he drove to where he was picking Shawn up. As Lassiter pulled up at a service station he could see Shawn waiting from him.

A friend of Shawn's owned the place and he was going to watch Shawn's bike while they were away. So as Lassiter filled up on gas, Shawn put his bag into the trunk. After paying for the gas and a few things to eat on the drive, Lassiter climbed into the driver's seat, leant over and gave Shawn a kiss, put his seat belt on and then he drove off.

Smiling to himself, Lassiter couldn't believe how much Spencer had changed his life. He was so happy with the way everything was going and how their relationship had grown that he had only one problem with it. And that was that Shawn didn't want anyone to know about them.

Oh, he understood why. Shawn didn't want their relationship to cause him any trouble at work and Lassiter had a strange feeling that neither Henry nor Guster knows that Shawn is gay which is why he wanted this weekend to go so well.

Lassiter was taking Shawn to a little hotel he had gone to with his first love and that was how Shawn made him feel, like he was in love for the first time. He had booked the same room from back then and had requested the same meal. He knows people will think him mad, that he was trying to make Shawn into Julian, but he wasn't. He was trying to show Shawn a part of him that he had never shown anyone else.

They pulled up at the hotel and Lassiter was glad that, even if it was showing age, the outside still looked the same. They made their way up the stairs and in to room 222. It was a simple room, a bathroom off to the left and the bed to the right. There was a small table and two chairs and a wardrobe and from the look on Shawn's face he was happy with it, too.

The first part of the evening was wonderful to say the least. They had an amazing dinner and a few dances, before retiring back to their room. Unfortunately for Lassiter, the moment they walked through the door was the end of his and Shawn's romantic weekend.

Firstly, he walked into the bathroom and tripped over the mat and ended up in the bathtub. And when Shawn came rushing in to see if he was ok, he too tripped over the mat and ended up on top of Lassiter.

After they had untangled from each other and had made their way back to the main room, Lassiter sat on one of the chairs only to have the back legs break, which sent him flying backwards, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

After Shawn had stopped laughing his head off and had tended to his wounds, Lassiter decided to just go to bed and pray that the next day would be a lot better than today had ended. He also couldn't wait to hold Shawn close to him.

Mumbling to himself Lassiter hoped that wasn't Julian's way of telling him that he didn't approved of Shawn or his bring him here to this room.

As Shawn ducked to the toilet, Lassiter walked over, turned down the bed and then he lay down. Letting out a small groan, Lassiter couldn't believe how comfortable the bed felt and he relaxed. But it only lasted a minute, because he tensed right back up when he heard the bed creek and before he could do anything, the bed was falling through the floor and into the room below.

When he opened his eyes, he found a very concerned Shawn leaning over him and a sharp pain shooting down his left arm. The rest of the weekend, Lassiter spent it in hospital with Shawn who kept giggling his head off.

By Sunday afternoon Lassiter was released and Shawn was driving them home. The weekend had been ruined and Shawn had seemed to have distanced himself from him.

"Shawn!"

"Yes, Carlton?"

"Sorry I ruined the weekend."

"You didn't, why do you think you ruined it?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that I tripped and fell into the bathtub and then the legs of the chair breaking off and…"

"Technically…only two legs of the chair broke," Shawn said with a smile on his face, "and I tripped up too and landed on top of you in the bath."

"Yes Shawn, that happened too, but you didn't fall through the floor on the bed."

"No, Lassie, I didn't," Shawn said trying to hold back a giggle. "But with that said, you have definitely made a weekend to remember and trust me, Lassie, when your arm heals you will look back on this day and laugh with me."

"Maybe," Lassiter said as he looked down at his feet. "That's if you still want to be with me and if Julian will let us be together."

"One, why wouldn't I want to be with you and two, what makes you think Julian doesn't want us to be together?"

"Because…that hotel, it was the one that Julian took me too and it was the same room as well and..."

"What…please don't tell me that you think that Julian had something to do with what happened this weekend and that you thought I would leave you because of it?"

"Yes."

"Lassie, from what you have told me about Julian, he was a practical joker and if he did do this it was either to prove to you that I would stay with you or to test our love and Lassie, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too, Spencer."

"Oh, and Lassie,"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"What are you going to tell everyone at the station what happen to you when you go to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not planning on telling them anything. I'm going to let their imaginations decide what happened to me."

"Now you're talking, Lassie, and that is why I love you and I'm sure that's why Julian loved you too."

"Thank you for that and I will always love him and you too."

As they finished the drive Lassiter looked at Shawn. He thought about what had happened that weekend and Shawn was right, some day they would look back on this and have a good laugh. All he needed to do now was to find another way for him to ask Shawn to marry him.

Looking out the window, Lassiter looked up at the sky and though. _'Got any ideas, Julian?_'

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	5. The Problems of Daydreaming

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Lassie hurts his arm while dreaming of his secret lover.**

**Chapter 5:**** The Problems of Daydreaming. **

Lassiter was sitting at his desk. There wasn't much going on and he was trying to catch up on his paperwork and he was failing miserably. His mind and heart were just not in it. He wanted so badly to be somewhere else with a certain person he had been secretly dating for the last three months.

Lassiter started to think about the night before and how happy he felt laying in his lover's arms and how, for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. Not just in his surroundings, but within himself as well.

Suddenly, Juliet's voice broke through and Lassiter is dragged back into the normal world and his world of paper work.

"So…who is she?"

"Who's…who, O'Hara?" Lassiter snapped embarrassed at being caught.

"Whoever, you were just daydreaming about."

"I wasn't daydreaming about anyone, O'Hara." There was no way he was going to tell her anything. "I was just trying to remember where I left a file and I think it's still in the file room. So…if you'll excuse me…" Lassiter said as he stood up and without another word just walked away.

The rest of the day was the same. He would go off into a daydream of his lover and then O'Hara would stick her nose in and he would be dragged back away from the love of his life to the cold harsh reality of work.

Finely it was home time and all he could think of was his lover running his hands over his body and getting him to let out the little giggles like he does. Lassiter was so caught up in the daydream; he wasn't looking where he was going and he walked straight into his low fence and went over.

Clutching his arm, Lassiter got himself inside only to find Gus waiting for him. As soon as Gus saw the pain in his lover's face, Gus was on the phone to the ambulance. After three hours in the emergency department, Lassiter found himself being driven home by Gus and the daydream of Burton's hands on his body was back. That was, until Gus spoke to him.

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't need to tell them anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, really; are you coming back in?" Lassiter had only just realised that they were at his place.

"Of course I'm coming in. You seem to need someone to look after you."

"That's not fair, Burton, I was thinking of you when I hurt myself."

This statement only made Gus to laugh and Lassiter sat there pouting.

"Come on, Carlton, I'll give you a massage." And before anything else was said, Lassiter was out of the car and into the house. What he had been daydreaming about all day was about to come true.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	6. An Incident in the Dark

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Valentine's Day chapter. **

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter will never learn to look where he is going while he is dating Shawn Spencer.**

**Chapter 6:**** An Incident in the Dark**

It had been a long, hard day for Detective Carlton Lassiter. To start with, it was Valentine's Day and secondly, it seemed that everyone had gone nuts because it was Valentine's Day.

There had been a few shootings and attempted hit and runs that had turned out to be lover's tiffs. Hell, there was even a few that had asked for someone to be arrested because they had stolen their ex.

And the last thing that was getting to Lassiter was the fact that his lover, Shawn Spencer, wasn't there. Shawn had been away for a week now chasing up a lead for a Psych case and it had taken him out of town. Lassiter had spoken to Shawn last night and it looked like he wouldn't be back for at least another week, so they were spending their first Valentine's Day as a couple, away from each other.

Lassiter had just walked back into the bullpen after dealing with another love triangle to find a bunch of flowers, Tiger Lilys, sitting on his desk. There was no card with them and he didn't need one as he already knew who they were from. Just after they got together, Shawn had started to refer to him as his Tiger Lily and when he had asked why, Shawn said that Lassie was his tiger and a lily can be deadly. After that Lassiter started calling Shawn his wildflower, no explanation needed.

Unfortunately, Lassiter had to put up with people asking who they were from for the rest of the day. So, when it was time to go home, Lassiter wasted no time in leaving. As he opened his front door, Lassiter only had one thing on his mind, getting some sleep, so without turning on a light he made his way to the bedroom.

Walking from the doorway to the bed in the dark seemed simple enough that was, until he tripped on something. Lassiter couldn't steady himself, so he came crashing down, his arms out to cushion his fall.

As his hand hit the floor, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder and a scream of pain escaped from his lips. The next thing he knew the light was on and Shawn was standing over him with a very concerned and guilty look on his face.

When they got home from the hospital, where Lassiter founds out he had dislocated his shoulder and would be out of action for a few weeks, Shawn explained what had happened.

Apparently he wanted to surprise Lassiter for Valentine's Day and had come back into Santa Barbara that day. He had proceeded to decorate the bedroom and had waited for Lassiter to come home. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep on the floor and it was Shawn he had tripped up on.

As Shawn went and put away his pain medication, Lassiter went in and checked out what Shawn had done in the bedroom. He had spread red rose petals all over the bed and floor. Beside the bed was a bottle of wine in a cooler and two wine glasses. Smiling to himself, Lassiter thought that, even with his busted shoulder, he was the luckiest man alive for having Shawn Spencer in love with him.

When Shawn joined him, Lassiter pulled him into a hug and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn," and then he pulled him into a tender kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	7. Moonwalking and Stairs Don't Mix

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** My son, Michael.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter tries to do the moonwalk to impress Shawn but ends up falling down the stairs**

**Chapter 7:**** Moonwalking and Stairs Don't Mix**

Lassiter sat in the night club just staring at Shawn, Guster and O'Hara dancing it up on the dance floor. How they managed to convince him to come along with them, he will never know.

Two hours, two bloody hours of this punishment of loud music, the horrors of modern dancing and Spencer having a go at him because he couldn't dance had finally gotten to Lassiter.

Getting up and walking over to the DJ, Lassiter explained what he wanted to do and asked if the DJ could play a certain song. Surprised that the DJ agreed, Lassiter made his way to the centre of the dance floor.

"Boys and girls," the DJ said when the last song finished. "Could you all please clear the dance floor for a performance of Thriller?"

Everyone move to their tables or the bar. Shawn, Gus and Juliet were surprised to find that Lassiter wasn't at their table when they got there.

"I guess he got tired of not having fun and went home," Shawn said as he looked at the vacant seat.

"I guess so. I just wish he could relax a little," Juliet added.

"I'm just surprised he came in the first place, let alone stayed as long as he did," Gus said as he turned to face the dance floor. "Oh. My. God."

Gus' words also made Juliet and Shawn look at who was now the only one standing in the middle of the dance floor. Lassiter had a sly, cheeky smile directed at Shawn. Then the music for Thriller started to play.

They were all too shocked to move. They just watched as Lassiter danced the moves to Thriller perfectly, including the moonwalk. That was, until Shawn noticed that Lassiter was getting too close to the back stairs. But the noise of claps and cheers were too loud and he couldn't warn Lassiter of the pending danger.

Just as the song finished and Lassiter was ending the moonwalk, so did the space between the floor and stairs. The next thing they knew was Lassiter had disappeared and the room was silent. Rushing over, they found Lassiter at the bottom of the stairs holding his arm.

As they were getting ready to load Lassiter into the ambulance, he turned to talk to his three companions.

"You better NOT say anything at the station or to anyone, as to what happened here tonight or else. Understand?"

"Yes, Lassiter," Juliet replied.

"Yes, Detective Lassiter," was Gus' answer.

"Whatever you want, Lassie, whatever you want," Shawn said as he giggled his head off.

After Lassiter was loaded and the ambulance had left, both Gus and Juliet faced Shawn.

"Shawn," Gus started.

"You will NOT tell anyone of this or we will punish you," Juliet finished.

The smile disappeared from Shawn's face. He could see that they meant what they said, so nodding his head, he answered yes. Then they all headed home, talking about what a great dancer Lassiter actually was.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	8. Hook, Line and Sink Him

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter goes fishing with Henry in a boat.**

**Chapter 8:**** Hook, Line and Sink Him**

Lassiter took a deep breath of the early morning air. It was cool, refreshing and full of salt water and he loved it.

Looking back into the boat, he could just make out Henry Spencer's silhouette in the rising sun. He was surprised when Henry had asked him to go fishing with him.

It was the first day he had off in months and Lassiter was looking forward to some quiet time and time without Spencer.

Henry steered the boat around the coast with ease, heading to his favourite fishing spot and in less than an hour both men were casting their first line.

Lassiter looked around the area; it was breathtaking. The sun was just reaching the top of the nearby hills and was giving the water a soft, gentle glow. Lassiter was sure this was as close as he would ever get to heaven.

Two hours later, Lassiter and Henry had landed a few fish and even more cans of beer. Even at this early time of day, the sun was starting to get hot and since they had stopped fishing so they could sit in the shade and drink a little more, Lassiter decided to have a swim.

After checking with Henry first making sure he didn't mind, Lassiter took off his shirt and positioned himself on the edge of the boat. Standing there, he looked deep into the blue inviting waters below.

Suddenly a rogue wave hit the boat and Lassiter lost his balance. As he fell his shoulder hit the edge of the boat before he hit the water. Henry managed to pull Lassiter back on board and as soon as he saw the bruising he got Lassiter straight to a hospital.

As they left the hospital and were back on the boat heading home, Lassiter asked Henry a favour.

"Do you mind not telling anyone what happened here?"

"Don't worry about it, Carlton, what happens on my boat, stays on my boat."

And with that they sat in silence the rest of the way home.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	9. Don't get Gus too happy

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Gus/Lassie story.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassie tries to shut up Gus when Shawn is about to walk in on their 'happy dance' in the Psych office. **

**Chapter 9:**** Don't get Gus too happy**

"Burton, you have solved it."

"Really, Carlton, I solve who killed him without Shawn being here, how?

"Why do you always have to bring Spencer up?"

"Sorry, Carlton," Gus said walking over to his lover. "I know you're jealous of how close Shawn and I are, but I love you. Shawn is my brother you are my lover, understand?"

"Of course I do. Now, what are we going to do about you solving this case for me?" Lassiter said as he pulled Gus into his arms.

"You don't need to go and arrest the murderer?"

"He's sitting in a cell at the station for another crime, so what do you want to do?"

"Let dance our happy dance."

"What about Spencer?"

"He can't join in."

"I meant, when will he be back?"

"Later, he had a job that had to be done. So…"

"Let's dance."

They started off with a slow dance that got faster and faster as they went. By the time they had reached the height of their happy dance, Lassiter was dancing around Gus' desk while he was dancing on it.

A flash of light from the window caught Lassiter's eye and it didn't take him long to realise that it was Shawn returning. Grabbing at Gus to warn him that Shawn was back, Lassiter slipped pulling Gus down.

Trying to stop Gus from hurting himself, Lassiter put himself between Gus and the floor. Lassiter pulled them under Gus' desk and covered Gus' mouth in order to stifle his giggling. Lassiter, himself, bit down on his lip to hold back the scream of pain that wants to escape.

After Shawn grabbed whatever he was after and left, Gus and Lassiter crawled out from under the desk and the giggle that Gus was holding back turned into a laugh. That was, until he saw the pain in Lassiter's face.

They then spent the rest of the night at the hospital, where Lassiter found out that he had dislocated his shoulder.

"Burton?"

"Yes, Carlton?"

"Let's NOT do the happy dance again, anywhere there's a chance that Spencer can walk in on us."

"Agreed and thank you."

"What for?"

"For putting yourself between me and the floor. I love you, Carlton."

"I love you too, Burton."

"With that they shared a kiss and then headed home.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	10. Mountain Bike Ride

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter tries to take a bike ride to relax him after a hard day dealing with Spencer.**

**Chapter 10:**** Mountain Bike Ride**

Lassiter needed to get away. He needed something to burn up the energy in his body and the firing range just wouldn't do it for him this time.

He needs something physical, something to get him out of Santa Barbara and away from Spencer.

He didn't feel like going for a run and he didn't feel like going to the gym. As he drove home trying to think of what he could do, Lassiter saw a sign about going mountain bike riding in the hills near Santa Barbara. That sounded like just what he wanted, no, it was what he needed.

Making his way up to the place took fifteen minutes and then it took ten dollars for the rental of the bike. The path was well marked and as he rode up the slopes, Lassiter could feel the stress and tension of dealing with Spencer all day, just slip away.

When he had reached the top of the biggest hill, Lassiter stopped to look out at the view. The sun was starting to set and the sky was giving off a glow of reds and oranges that were burning into the blue of the ocean.

Ten minutes later, Lassiter was making his way back down the well-lit path. That was, until a dog ran out in front of him just as he reached the little hut where he rented the bike from.

He felt himself falling and he knew as soon as he did it, that he had put his hands out wrong and braced for the pain he knew was coming.

When he woke up, Lassiter found himself in the hospital and his arm in a sling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You have dislocated your shoulder, Detective Lassiter. You will have to wear this sling for at least two weeks."

"Ok and thank you, Doctor."

After Lassiter left the hospital, he got a taxi and went to pick up his car.

Once he was home, Lassiter sat in his lounge thinking about the day. He couldn't help but believe it. He had gone bike riding to relax and to forget Spencer for a while, only to have it cost him the price of gas driving out of his usual way, the rent of the bike and because of the accident, the cost to replace the damaged bike. Also, a trip to the hospital and now time off, or at least time on light duty, and in the end he was no more relaxed than when he had started.

Some days, he just didn't know why he bothered. For some reason Spencer always wins, after all, the dog's name was Spencer.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter should have known better.**

**Chapter 11:**** Stairs, Skateboard, Kids and Lassiter.**

Lassiter sat up in his bed. He was awakened by something banging against his house.

He walked over and looked out of his window. Lassiter was annoyed. Annoyed that the first time he has had off in weeks and the first time he had decided to sleep in, he was disturbed by something.

He got even more annoyed when he found out that the something were the local street kids skateboarding up and down his driveway.

He stormed outside and as soon as the kids saw him, they were gone, but one of the kids had left his skateboard behind.

At first Lassiter thought about taking it, then he decided to just leave it on the side of the footpath. He watched as the skateboard moved away from him when he kicked it.

Shaking his head, Lassiter started to walk away, when the sudden urge to have a go took over. After all, if that idiot Spencer could ride one, it couldn't be that hard could it?

Again he looked over the device and after seeing that it was just a simple board attached to wheels he figured what the hey, he'll give it ago.

At first, it took some time to get his balance, but once he did, Lassiter pushed off a little harder, gaining confidence as he went.

Realising that it was as hard as he thought it was Lassiter pushed off with a little bit more force than he meant to. Trying to work out how to stop and not where he was going, the next thing Lassiter knew he was going down stairs.

He was going ok, staying upright and on the board. That was, until he hit the last step which was missing and down he went. The pain and the cracking noise all said you need to go to the hospital.

At the hospital, he went for X-rays. When the doctor came back with the results, he asked the question Lassiter was dreading to hear.

"So, Detective Lassiter, how did you dislocate your arm this time?"

"I, I was trying to ride a skateboard when it went down some stairs."

The doctor eyed Lassiter off and in turn Lassiter's ears burned from the embarrassment of what he just said.

"I think, Detective, you are too old for skateboarding and you should have known better."

"Yes, Doctor, I know."

And with that Lassiter was allowed to go home with his arm in a sling and orders for light duty for the next two weeks.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	12. That Damn Rabbit

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's notes:**** This is a Shawn and Lassiter Easter story.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter finds his Easter present for Shawn is more trouble than it's worth.**

**Chapter 12:**** That Damn Rabbit**

Lassiter left the pet store with a cage in one hand, a man following him with the rest of the stuff he had brought and a smile on his face. Shawn had been on his back about getting a pet and he finally found the perfect one.

After strapping the cage in the back seat of the car, he helped the man from the shop to put the rest in the trunk.

It was Easter, and since being with Shawn, Lassiter wasn't mad at the holiday. In fact, that is why he chose a rabbit as the pet for Shawn. He also brought the hutch for it to live in as well as a book on looking after them along with food.

Once home he set up the hutch in the corner of the laundry room and then returned to get the cage. He knelt down to put the rabbit in the cage when the rabbit decided it wasn't going in and it squirmed enough that it got out of his hand. Lassiter let out a groan when he realised that he left the door open and the rabbit made a beeline for the main part of the house.

Chasing after it, he searched every room and closed the door when he was sure it wasn't in there. After checking every room and the rabbit was nowhere to found, Lassiter walked back in to the lounge. That was when the rabbit hopped out from under the couch, but Lassiter didn't see it until the last minute and tripped over it trying to avoid stepping on it.

While Lassiter lay there waiting for the pain in his arm to ease, the rabbit hopped up to him. Grabbing it, Lassiter put it into the hutch and then took himself to the hospital.

That night Lassiter watched Shawn play with the rabbit, but every so often he would look up at him and whether or not Shawn said anything, Lassiter would just say, 'NO!' There was no way he was going to tell Shawn that he hurt his arm chasing that damn rabbit around.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	13. The Package

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's notes:**** Ok, my first Lassiter and Juliet. Please be kind.1 **

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter has a task to do before meeting Juliet for their date.**

**Chapter 13:**** The Package**

Lassiter took a deep breath. He steadied himself as he carefully looked through the shop window. He could see two, maybe three, people inside, but he couldn't see all the way to the back.

Carefully, he moved through the door and into one of the isles. As he made his way towards his intended target, he mind wandered to O'Hara.

He had staked out Juliet's house first and had watched her leave. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her golden blonde hair was hanging over her shoulders. His breath was taken away by the sight and by the fact that Juliet was dressed like this for him, for their date.

That is why he was here at this small corner shop. He was getting something that would make him a responsible person. Then why did it make him so nervous. Lassiter could imagine that Spencer could do this easily, so why was this so hard for him.

He was only going to by a packet of condoms.

Reaching his target, Lassiter was surprised at the choices available to him. Sizes, colours and…types, oh man, what did he get himself in to?

Just as he decided on which one to grab, he spied Spencer and Guster walk in. Freezing, he didn't know what to do; the package was just at his fingers tips. It seems that they didn't see him and just brought what they wanted and left.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Lassiter grabbed the package and turned to leave, only to slip on the floor. As he went down, Lassiter reached out to steady himself, only to bring down the entire shelf of condoms on top of him.

He felt the pain as soon as he hit the floor and he knew it wasn't good. Swallowing his pride, he allowed the young female to help him up. He paid for what he wanted, some pain killers, and still went for his dinner with O'Hara.

At the end of the evening, he gave her a kiss. Juliet then headed home alone and Lassiter went to the hospital, where he found out that he had dislocated his shoulder.

The next day O'Hara kept asking him what had happened, but he could tell her the truth, so he just said he slipped on the stairs of his house.

As he was leaving that night, Spencer stopped him.

"Lassie…my man, here's something for all your troubles from last night."

And with that spencer shook his hand and then left. When he looked at what Spencer had given him, Lassiter was surprised to find a packet of condoms.

'He knew, damn it. Spencer did see me last night.' Lassiter thought to himself. Shaking his head, Lassiter headed home. He needed to rest and get some sleep; maybe then it won't seem so bad.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	14. Just One of Those Things

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Notes:**** Hi, I am just letting all of you; my lovely readers know that the sequel to 'The Marriage Proposal' has been written and is being posted at the moment in the crossover section. It is a cross over between Psych and Diagnosis Murder and is called 'Shot by the Past'.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassie hurt his arm tying his shoelace.**

**Chapter 14:**** Just One of Those Things**

Lassiter walked along the busy street. He would have rather been home than here, but he didn't have a choice. He needed to eat and he had no food at home. So his only choice was to go and buy some, either from a restaurant or from a shop and go home and cook it.

In the end he opted for both. He had already been to the restaurant and eaten and now, he was going to the shop to buy food for the house.

He had been in and out of the shop within fifteen minutes. He didn't need much, after all there was just him. So now, he was trying to make his way back to the car, so he can go home and get some sleep.

Just two cars from his, Lassiter noticed that he kept stepping on something that was tripping him up. Looking down he noticed that his shoelace had come undone. Groaning, he bent down and put his bag of food on the ground. He then proceeded to tie his shoelace. The only thing was, no one noticed him.

Before Lassiter knew it someone had bumped into him and he went flying into the crowded street. He felt only the first few kicks in the shoulder, arm and stomach, before the last one to his head knocked him out.

When he woke up in the hospital, he was lying in a bed with his arm in a sling and no sign of his food anywhere. Five minutes later, a doctor walked in, gave him a smile and the looked at his chart.

"Well, Mr. Lassiter…"

"Detective," Lassiter corrected him.

"Sorry, Detective Lassiter. It seems you were in the wars a little."

"You could say that."

"Yes, well you haven't too much damage done, just a few cuts and scratches. The worse is you have pulled a ligament in your right shoulder and you will need to keep it in a sling for a week or two."

"That's all?"

"Yes, oh and I'm giving you a few days off."

"A few?"

"Three to be precise."

"I'm already off for four days. So I don't need your doctor's letter for that. Is it ok if I go home now?"

"Of course you can and I suggest that you don't use that arm much. In fact I would see if that young gentleman that brought you in could help you out."

"Yes doctor…wait, someone brought me in?"

"Yes, he's in the waiting room."

Lassiter made his way to the waiting room slowly. He was sore and could feel every movement. As he entered he was surprised to see that McNab was the only one sitting in the room.

"McNab, you brought me to the hospital?" Lassiter said as he watched the young officer's head snap up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yes sir," McNab answered as he stood up.

"Thank you, can you take me back to the place so I can get my car?"

"Your car is here sir, I…I brought you to the hospital in it."

"Oh…you didn't see a bag of food on the ground, did you?"

"Yes sir and it is in the car as well. If you want, I can drive you home and get Francine to pick me up from there?"

"I would like that, thank you, McNab and…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please don't tell anyone what happened tonight?"

"Of course not, sir." And with that they left the hospital.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	15. Sometimes, Kindness can Hurt

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter accepts a lift from Shawn on his bike.**

**Chapter 15:**** Sometimes, Kindness can Hurt**

There was a light shower of rain falling and it had been like that for hours. Lassiter pulled his suit jacket tighter around him as he walked along the deserted street.

He couldn't believe his bad luck of late. First, he was hit by cybercrime and not only had his identity been stolen, but his bank accounts were cleaned out and until it was sorted, he had little to no money. Then his car decided to break down. That is why, on such a dreary day, he was walking home.

He was just about to cross the road, when he heard a motorbike pull up. Looking up he was surprise to see Spencer sitting there smiling at him.

"Go away, Spencer."

"But…"

"No buts about it, just go."

"Lassie, I was going to give you a lift home."

When Lassiter looked at Shawn he could see genuine hurt in his eyes. "Sorry, Spencer, it's just…"

Don't worry about it. Climb on board."

"You're serious. You want me to get on…that, in this type of weather?"

"Yes, I'll get you home and that will be that. You can get dry and not catch your death of cold."

Lassiter weighed up what Spencer said and it was true, he would be home a lot quicker than the way he was going.

"Fine, but don't expect to be coming into my house when we get there."

"I wasn't expecting to."

With that Lassiter climbed up behind Shawn, who turned and passed Lassiter a spare helmet he had. Lassiter looked at it, took it and put it on. Then they were on their way.

Shawn drove the bike with skill and a smoothness that even impressed Lassiter and if it wasn't for the fact that the rain now felt like rocks hitting him, he would have said something.

They pulled up at the traffic light just up from Lassiter's house and as the light turned green, Shawn moved them off again. The next thing Lassiter knew, the bike was tipping to its side and they were siding along the road at high speed.

When Lassiter came to a stop, he had a stabbing pain up his arm and Spencer was standing over him with a very concerned look on his face. Lassiter went to remove his helmet, but Spencer wouldn't let him.

"Leave it on until we get to the hospital." Shawn said placing a hand on Lassiter's hands. That was when he realised that they had been in an accident.

Two hours later Shawn and Lassiter were walking out of the hospital and heading for Shawn's bike. The rain had stopped and the clear night sky was above them.

Lassiter looked at Spencer. How the hell Shawn walked away with just a few scratches, whereas he had hurt his arm, he would never know.

Lassiter pointed at the bike. "If you think I'm getting on that again, you're wrong."

"But, Lassie, it wasn't the bike's fault that we crashed and…come to think about it, it wasn't mine either."

"I know that, but the point is, we were on it when we crashed. Now, do you have any money so I can get a taxi home? I will pay you back."

"Sure, here's fifty, which should be enough." Shawn handed over the money.

"Thank you, Spencer, and can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone what happened here tonight, please?"

"Now why would I do that? If I did, Dad will find out and well…I don't need him on my back about another crash, if you know what I mean."

"So you won't tell and I won't tell, agreed?"

"Agreed." they shook hands on the deal and after Shawn had called a taxi for Lassiter, he climbed onto his bike and rode away.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	16. Horizontal Tango

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Even in the act of making love, Shawn can be dangerous.**

**Chapter 16:**** Horizontal Tango**

"Shawn," Lassiter gasped as Shawn Spencer pushed him up against the wall of his bedroom.

Lassiter and Shawn had been dating for the last few months, but this was the first time they had gotten this far, not that Lassiter or Shawn didn't want to, but they both had decided to wait and see where the relationship was going.

"Oh god, Spencer," Lassiter whispered again as he tried to work out how and where

Shawn learned to do that with his tongue.

But that was it; Shawn had finally pushed him over the edge. Grabbing the younger man, Lassiter manhandled him to the bed.

It only took Lassiter five minutes to have them both naked and another five to be at the point of no return. Just as he positioned himself between Shawn's legs, Shawn stopped him.

"Protection…in the drawer," Shawn said between breathes as Lassiter licked down the side of his neck.

Lassiter smiled at him and reached over to retrieve the items. At that same moment, Shawn shifted his position and Lassiter went tumbling off the bed and onto the floor.

Lassiter let out a scream as he hit the floor and Shawn was beside him in no time.

"Lassie, what happened?"

"I think I've broken my arm," Lassiter said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, god, oh, god. What did I do? No! What should I do?"

"Shawn, calm down, just help me get some pants on and you get some pants on and then we call the ambulance."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Lassie."

"What for?"

"For breaking you."

"Shawn, come here."

"Ok…"

As soon as Shawn was close enough, Lassiter used his good arm to pull him into a kiss.

"I love you, Spencer, but you better call that ambulance, now."

"Love you too and I have already called them, so we better just get you some clothes on."

Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.


	17. Log? What Log?

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter and Shawn are chasing a suspect through the forest.**

**Chapter 17:**** Log? What Log?**

Lassiter watched as Spencer disappeared behind another tree. They had gone out to follow one of Spencer's hunches only to come face to face with the killer that they were chasing. Of course the killer took a shot at them and took off and now they were chasing him through the forest.

"Spencer," Lassiter called out. "Slow down."

"I can't," Shawn shouted back. "If I do I'll lose him."

"Spencer, why don't you do as you're told for…" Lassiter was cut off as he heard gun fire. "Spencer, are you ok?"

"Yeah, he missed me. Just watch out for the logs."

"Logs? What logs, Spencer?"

Just then Lassiter caught a glimpse of Spencer and the killer. They were face to face and the killer was pointing the gun straight at Spencer's head.

Raising his gun up and aiming it at the killer, Lassiter slowly edged himself forward. Just as he reached them he tripped on a log hidden in the undergrowth. As he fell forward, the killer looked his way but it was too late. Lassiter collided with the killer and as they hit the ground the guns went off.

Lassiter woke up in hospital. He looked around to find Chief Vick and O'Hara sitting in chairs near the wall. O'Hara seemed very upset.

"Chief," Lassiter whispered, he was sure that he hadn't spoken loud enough for them to hear, but both women looked up at him.

Chief Vick stood up. "Carlton, are you awake?" But before walking over to him, Chief Vick put a hand on O'Hara's arm and said something Lassiter couldn't hear; then O'Hara left the room.

"Is O'Hara ok?" Even in Lassiter's mind, that sounded strange. After all, he was the one in hospital. Then another thought entered his mind. He wasn't the only one there. "Is Spencer ok?"

"Spencer has been shot. When we arrived all three of you were unconscious. So can you tell me what happened?"

"He had Spencer at gunpoint. I got as close as I could and just as he pulled the trigger, I tackled him."

"Did you fire your gun?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Spencer was shot by your gun, Lassiter."

"No, I…I wouldn't have. I mean, I know I've said that I wanted to, but I just wouldn't have, Chief."

"Well, it's under investigation for now, Detective Lassiter. You're under medical leave until your arm is better. I hope all of this will be cleared up by then."

"So do I, Chief, but I swear, I didn't shoot Spencer on purpose."

With that Chief Vick left her detective with his thoughts.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	18. I Hate Glass Doors

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter needs to look where he is going.**

**Chapter 18:**** I Hate Glass Doors**

Lassiter walked along the unfamiliar street. He hated it when a place he has been going to for years suddenly changed locations.

Stopping he looked up and down the street and finally he spied the sign he was looking for. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that they had moved into such a modern building.

Walking up to the door, he searched for the name and once he found it and where they were located he started to walk in.

But instead of looking where he was going, Lassiter was looking for the next sign to direct him in the right direction and he didn't see that he was coming up to some glass doors.

Just out of the corner of his eye Lassiter saw the doors slide open and stepped to the side so he could walk through. But the doors weren't opening, they were closing and instead of walking through the doors, Lassiter walked straight into the glass wall beside them.

If it wasn't the pain in his shoulder, he was sure that he would have shot everyone that was laughing at him. But all he could think of was that fact that they took him to the doctor's office that he was looking for.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	19. I Get the Top Bunk

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** While investing a murder at a camp site, the gang has to stay the night and sleep in the cabins. **

**Chapter 19:**** I Get the Top Bunk**

"I just don't see why we have to go into the same cabin," Lassiter said as they moved their stuff into the cabin that they were going to share.

"I don't know what you're complaining about; I've got to share with three kids."

"What, Jules, I thought you were staying in here with us…oh, you mean us," Shawn said to her mischievous smile.

"Shawn, behave," Gus said as he gave Shawn a nudge.

"Why don't you two…"

"All of you," Juliet snapped, "just calm down and choose the bunk you want."

"Juliet, since you are the only female here, you can choose which bunk you would like first," Gus said staring Shawn down.

"Oh, be the gentleman, Gus," Shawn said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Juliet was going to say something, but she could see how they are eyeing each other off and she just doesn't want to get into whatever is going on between them at that moment.

"Thank you, Gus, I'll take a top bunk."

"Ok and I'll take the one underneath you."

"So, Carlton and Shawn, you two have to sort out which one of you is going to be on the top and which is going to be on the bottom." Juliet stared at the two men and watched Shawn give Gus what she could only describe as an evil eye, before heading towards the door.

"Lassie, you choose which one you want and I'll just take what's left." Everyone could hear the anger in his voice as Shawn said this just before he walked out the door.

"Is everything ok between you two, Gus?" Juliet asked.

"We're fine, Shawn just…well, I just don't want to talk about it right now." And with that Gus, too, walked out the door.

"Ok, that was strange. Well, I'm heading to the bathroom so if Spencer comes back before me, I've got the top bunk."

Juliet nodded her head in response and watched her partner walk out. She was worried about Shawn and Gus, they seem to have been at each other for a while now and she hoped that they would be able to work it out soon.

Two hours later all four found themselves in their bunks. Gus seemed to be his old self, whereas Shawn still seemed to be in a bad mood. Lassiter had climb up onto his bunk and was reading a book and Juliet laid there thinking about Shawn and Gus' behaviour.

Suddenly there was a scream from outside and everyone jumped up, in order to see what had happened. Unfortunately for Lassiter, he had forgotten that he was on the top bunk and he came crashing down.

They all heard the impact and the sound of bones breaking. Their shock at what had just happened was broken when another scream came floating in.

"You and Shawn go and see what's happening, I'll look after Lassiter," Gus said making his way over to the detective.

"Are you sure, Gus?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, I have at least some medical training, whereas you and Shawn will be better out there than me."

"Ok, we'll let you know what's happening," Shawn said as he grabbed Juliet's hand and led her out of the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later they came walking back in, laughing. Seeing Shawn so relaxed, Juliet hoped it meant that the bad mood he was in was broken.

"So what was it?" Lassiter asked sitting at the table with Gus.

"A squirrel," Juliet answered.

"What do you mean a squirrel?" Gus now asked.

Juliet watched as Shawn looked Gus' way. His face changed in an instant to his thinking look and then the anger was back in Shawn's eyes.

"What do you mean, Gus?" Shawn said again, his anger seemed to be directed at Gus. "What part of a squirrel don't you understand?"

"That's not what I meant, Shawn, and you know it."

"Really."

"Yes, we wanted to know why they were screaming," Gus barked back.

"A squirrel got into one of the cabin's that's all." Juliet snapped, as she was getting sick of this. "How are you, Carlton?"

"I'll live, but I think I need to go into town and see a doctor. Will you and Spencer be ok, on your own?"

"Well, isn't that a stupid question," Shawn said turning his anger towards Lassiter. "If we're together we're not on our own."

"Spencer…"

"Gus, will you please take Carlton into town and Shawn, just sit down there," Juliet said pointing at Shawn's bunk.

"Fine."

"After Juliet saw Lassiter and Gus off, she returned to Shawn.

"Right, what the hell is going on between you and Gus and don't…give me the run around Shawn."

Shawn gave Juliet a long stare before he moved to the table.

"Ok, well, it's like this…"

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	20. That Tickles!

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Lassie tries to give an injured Shawn a sponge bath.**

**Chapter 20:**** That Tickles!**

Lassiter slowly walked up the stairs to the front door of the house. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have a choice either. Spencer had been hurt…shot, while saving his life, so it was only fair that he help to look after Spencer as he recovered.

Knocking on the door, Lassiter wasn't surprised that O'Hara was the one who opened it. Since the shooting, O'Hara had spent more time by Spencer's side than at work and for some reason, this stirred up strange feelings for him.

As O'Hara was leaving, she told Lassiter there was a list of what to do on the fridge and Shawn was in his bed sleeping. For some reason, Lassiter had a feeling she was upset or something, but she left quickly, so he didn't get the chances to ask.

After shutting the door, Lassiter made his way down the hall to the kitchen and just as O'Hara said, there was a note on the fridge. There was the usual stuff, what time to give him his medications, what time he should eat, but one item on the list made Lassiter's blood cold. He was to give Spencer a sponge bath.

Suddenly, Lassiter was swamped with a mixture of feelings…Shock! Fear! Anger! But none of these surprised him as much as the sudden speeding up of his heart and the movement in his lower region did.

Why the hell was this happening? Why in the world would the idea of giving Spencer a sponge bath be such a…oh, my, god, it was…turning him on. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. He wasn't attracted to Spencer and he certainly wasn't getting turned on by the idea of giving Spencer a sponge bath.

Lassiter's thoughts of panic were broken when he heard Spencer call out to O'Hara, but something was wrong. Yes, Lassiter took in the fact that Spencer was most likely pumped full of painkillers and, or in great pain, but there was something else in his voice. It was sadness he could hear; sadness and…regret, but what could Spencer be regretting.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted as Spencer called out again. Shaking his head, Lassiter put the list back on the fridge and made his way towards Spencer's bedroom.

"O'Hara's already left. What do you want, Spencer?"

"Lassie, you're here, why?" Spencer seemed truly surprised that Lassiter was there.

"You got shot because of me and that is why I'm here. Didn't anyone tell you I would be?"

"No, no one told me that you would be here. Sorry Lassie. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, according to the list on the fridge, I…I have to give you a bath."

"A what…?" Shawn's voice seemed as shocked as the look on his face. "No, no you're not."

"And why not?"

"Because…I, I can't have a normal bath or shower. I have to have a sponge bath." Lassiter couldn't believe the…fear, in Spencer's eyes and voice. "Look, we'll just skip the bath and I'll get Gus to do it when he comes next."

"What, don't you think I can give you a sponge bath?"

"It's not that. I just…" Shawn started to look around the room nervously. "I'm ticklish."

"You don't want me to give you a sponge bath because you're ticklish, for real?"

"Yes."

"Well guess what, I'm giving you a sponge bath whether you like it or not." Lassiter turned and headed into the nearby bathroom.

"Mmm…Lassie," Shawn called out as he watched Lassiter disappeared into the bathroom. "Really, we can leave it until Gus gets here."

"No, we will do it right now. Better get it over and done with."

Lassiter could hear Shawn give a heavy sigh as he reluctantly gave in.

Lassiter filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a washcloth and soap. He then lent against the washbasin and took a deep breath. He still couldn't understand why he was having these feelings for Spencer. Shaking his head, Lassiter grabbed everything, including a towel, and walked back out to the bedroom.

He gave Spencer a glance as he walked over to grab the chair to put the bowl on. Lassiter couldn't help but smile when he saw how nervous Spencer looked. I can't remember ever seeing Spencer so…vulnerable, before.

After setting everything up, Lassiter helped Spencer to undress. Lassiter was surprised to see how white Spencer's skin was under his shirt. Yet, his body itself was well defined for someone that gives the idea that they don't work out. The other thing he saw was the bandage where the bullet went through. He also noticed that Spencer had an old scar on his chest over his heart.

"Right, let's start," Lassiter said as he lathered up the washcloth with soap.

Shawn just nodded his head in agreement and as soon as Lassiter applied the cloth to Spencer's side, Shawn started to squirm.

"Stay still."

"I can't…I told you that I'm ticklish," Shawn laughed out as he again moved away from Lassiter's touch.

Determine to get this done with Lassiter applied the cloth one more time, but this time Shawn went the wrong away and he over balanced. As he started to fall, Lassiter tried to catch him, but because his hands were covered in soap, Shawn slipped through Lassiter's grip, which put Lassiter, the bowl of water and himself on the floor.

Lassiter looked up and was surprised to see not only pain in Spencer's eyes, but also embarrassment in his face, as well as a smile and not much longer Shawn started to laugh and so did Lassiter. After they stopped laughing, Lassiter looked straight into Spencer's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore, what about you?"

"I, I think I might have hurt my arm."

Lassiter watched as Spencer broke eye contact and looked over his body and he watched as Spencer's eyes got bigger with shock.

"Oh, Lassie, I think you need to see a doctor."

When Lassiter look at the same place where Spencer was looking, he could see that his arm was in a strange position.

"First I will get you back in bed and then I will call the ambulance."

"Ok," Shawn said smiling at him.

An hour later, the ambulance was gone and Lassiter was sitting beside Shawn's bed with his arm in a sling.

"What did they say?" Shawn asked.

"They don't think it's broken, but I should get myself to the hospital and I told them I will, once I have someone come and look after you."

"And when will that be?"

"When, whoever it is supposed to be replacing me arrives. Oh and Spencer…"

"Yes, Lassie."

"Please don't go around telling everyone that I hurt my arm while giving you a sponge bath."

"I promise Lassie, they won't hear it from me." And Lassiter watched as Spencer made an X over his heart, while smiling like a fool.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


End file.
